Zach
|place=7/22 |challenges=9 |votesagainst=9 |days=28 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=Runner-Up (2/21) |challenges2=4 |votesagainst2=6 |days2=42 }}Zach is a contestant from Survivor: Roatan and Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Roatan= Name: Zach Tribe Designation: What are your interests? I’m Zach! I’m 21 from the USA. Currently going on my last semester of college. I love to be with friends and play some Xbox. What does Survivor mean to you? Survivor has been my favorite show forever. We used to watch it every Wednesday as a family (used to be Thursday’s). It’s a good topic to talk about at the table. Who is your favorite Survivor player? My favorite player is Tyson. Dude is an asshole to everyone but somehow everyone loves him and I strive to be like that. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Roatan: 7th, 8th Juror Tell us a bit about yourself: I am a recent college graduate so these next few months are a transition period and a time where I need to find myself. My hobbies tend to always be around people. I want to spend as much time with my friends and family as possible. I always have high energy and passion and it’s able to translate into my day to day life. My goal is to find some new hobbies over the next few months. I’ve gotten into cooking even though im horrible and want to continue getting better at that. I also don’t have a pet peeves, I have a pet dog. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? My gameplay in my original season, as in all seasons I play is over the top and unpredictable. I was successfully able to find 2 idols in the game. My plan was to use them for myself later down the line but I ended up using them on other people. This ended up costing me at the final 7 when It became apparent that I was a threat and was unable to secure immunity as a safety blanket. I also ended up voting myself out in a way so that was a little bit embarrassing. Whoopsies. I always tell myself that I will play UTR and then bam!!!!! I get bored. OTT Zach comes out and then it’s good for nobody except the spectators. How do you plan on improving on your game? I think I need to play more for myself. I tend to get attached to my alliance members in game and don’t want to blindside them. If I want to win all stars, I’m going to have to stab some people In the back. It’s part of the game and is something I need to get better at. I think I try to hard to be the hero, when I would thrive at being the villain. Why do you want to come back and play again? Redemption. Whenever I make a mistake in real life, I always own up to it and try my best to correct it. The same thing applies in ORG's. I want to be able to correct my mistakes and show that I have what it takes to win. I won’t go away from my over the top ways (I have too much fun doing it) but I will try to be more cut throat in the process. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? I would be Zeus because I took a BuzzFeed quiz and that’s what I got. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? Getting voted out 3rd... living my days with my fellow voted off comrades in the outskirts of Olympus... kick ass at the F5 reenter the game challenge... give me an idol then... coast to the end... profit? Hope I get cast!!! Thanks for the interview Survivor Roatan Voting History The vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Taylor and Zach. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie, Zach could not vote. The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Zach became the second person to be in possession of two Hidden Immunity Idols at once, following Jaydn. *Zach, along with David L., Jacob Rs., and Wham, won the award for Best Alliance in ''The Elysian Fields''. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Roatan Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Roatan Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Finalists Category:Choloma Tribe Category:Kandina Tribe Category:Deucalion Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:7th Place Category:2nd Place Category:Survivor: Roatan Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields